The Slipper Fit
by Carys Valerian
Summary: For all of his eccentricities , I never thought the prince mad, but there was no other reasonable explanation for the proclamation I'd just read. After all, how could one possibly find their true love based on the size of a shoe? - Cinderella and not. All at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I admit. I love fairy tales. Still, there are some things that have always bothered me about them. Like why does the mean princess always get the great guy without really having to improve herself? (Why is that the same in real life?) Why are fairy tale princesses so inherently good-natured? Why didn't Cinderella just stop crying and get to the ball? What is love at first sight anyway? Why do some people never have to work at getting happy endings? *end rant here*

Anyway this is my version of Cinderella, that will be missing one key element- Cinderella. Never liked her.

Okay, yes I realize that I am also writing Withered right now, and I will post the next chapter of that on the weekend. But Withered is pretty intense to write, and sometimes I need something to clear my head with. Trust me, in the words of an English teacher in South Korea- these two stories are not same-same, and I hope you'll give this one a chance, too!

Love always,

C.V

**Prologue**

It had been 6 years since I'd set foot in the High City, and it looked just as I'd remembered it. The sun shone on the ivory colored buildings so that they were almost too brilliant to look upon. Their silver roofs mirrored the clear, blue sky and the beauty of the ocean that surrounded the city on every side. A great bridge connected the rocky island where the city had been built to the mainland. As I crossed I examined the figures of golden eagles, intricately carved into the stone work and remembered how they'd looked the same when I'd left- though now their curved beaks and outstretched wings welcomed me back.

Towering over all of the splendor, was the palace. It was white like the rest of the city, but its towers golden and patterned with mother of pearl vines that ran around their length. Yet as magnificent as the High City was, I hadn't returned to see the grand architecture.

I'd lived in one of the silver-roofed buildings for the majority of my childhood. My father was a close adviser to the king on the important matters of finance and land-distribution, and I spent most of my years dwelling in the luxury afforded to those of a high station. As his only child, I had everything I wished for, and more friends than I could count- a young lady of a certain status was never in search of good company, or suitors when she grew old enough.

But when I was 14 years old, and my father passed away suddenly, my mother and I were no longer allowed to live in the manor we called home. The royal family was blameless in this fact of course, for the royal apartments would become the residence of the current minister and not to us. Still, packing up my belongings and moving to a smaller home in the country was difficult for me, since I was without the extravagance I had grown used to or the friends I had left behind.

There was one, in particular, whom I was loathe to part with. Sebastian, the young prince of Aurelus, was even more spectacular than his palace was. While he wasn't exactly the heir to a throne, he was a golden prince who was perfect in every way -and only 1 year my senior. As a young lady I had been completely and utterly smitten with him after I'd dropped my new silken handkerchief in the ocean. He had gone into the water- expensive clothes and all, to fish it out for me. After that, all he'd had to do was flash his golden eyes in my direction and I would practically swoon. .

Now that I was older, I doubted he'd have the same paralyzing effect on me as he once did. In fact, I was rather counting on it being the other way around. Though I'd always been told that I was quite lovely, I had matured nicely over the past several years, and while I'd never be a natural beauty like some girls, I was by no means lacking in attractiveness.

I had hair that was a such a startling shade of red that it almost looked unnatural. Once, I'd thought it difficult to manage, since it clashed with every dress I owned. Now I knew how to use the simplicity of neutral toned gowns to my advantage, my hair had quickly become one of my greatest assets- one that I hoped to use to capture the attention of the Prince.

Prince Sebastian was my first love, and I was determined he'd be my only love, too. It was for him that I had returned to the High City from the countryside, since my mother had decided that it was about time that I marry and he was the only suitor I was willing to accept. She was forced to let me go, for I had inherited the same stubborn streak as my father, and there was no refusing me once my mind had been made up.

As my carriage wheeled into the rather large courtyard next to where I'd be staying, I barely had the time to gain my bearings before I heard the voice of a very old friend.

"Honoria!" She cried, the sound of her delicate slippers echoing on the white stone that made up the courtyard.

"Phoebe! It has been far too long," I lamented in return. Phoebe had been my closest friend as a child, and while we had often communicated through letters I hadn't seen her since the day I'd left the palace. Phoebe's father was the minister of diplomatic affairs, and a dear friend of my own. It was with her and her family that I would be staying, and they had only been too happy to allow me to spend the summer with them.

Phoebe was always a lovely young girl, but a she had grown into an even lovelier woman. Her flaxen-colored hair was exquisitely pinned into a beautiful style, and I could tell at once that she was incredibly fashionable. Her yellow gown complimented her rosy complexion perfectly, and I felt the inadequacy of my current attire almost immediately. My brown, travelling dress was made of modest materials, for after my father passed away my mother and I lost the income that we were used to possessing. That isn't to say we were paupers, but any lifestyle would have been more meager than the one I had grown up with.

I wondered then, what it would have been like if my father had never died. Would I have grown up in elaborate wealth like Phoebe, or would I have instead fallen out of the popularity my father's position had afforded me? Nevertheless, it was a futile question since I couldn't change the past, only work towards gaining the future I desired.

"My dear you look positively exhausted. Was your journey very difficult?" Phoebe inquired as she took my hand in hers after gesturing for a manservant to fetch my belongings and bring them in the house.

"It was long and incredibly tedious. I can't tell you how pleased I am to have finally arrived. The countryside has many charms, but increasing my marriage prospects was not one of them," I laughed.

"Honor, you were proposed to only last month!" She protested, and I couldn't help but exaggerate a sigh. Although she was right, Sir Dustain Thorpe was hardly a lady's dream husband.

"He was nearly 20 stone overweight, and I could count the hairs on his misshapen head. More importantly, he was incredibly dull. All he could talk about was his hunting dogs- perhaps it would have been better if he could marry one of them instead."

Phoebe laughed in sympathy.

"Surely you deserve better."

"I thought as much, although my mother has grown discouraged. It was my fourth marriage offer, after all. She doesn't understand that my heart belongs to another."

Phoebe grinned. She was well aware of whom it was I loved, though to say I coveted Prince Sebastian so openly in the middle of a courtyard would have been immensely foolish. Before I left the country to return to court, I had confessed to my mother that it was him that I desired. For some reason, she hadn't been pleased, though I would have thought her thrilled at the idea that her daughter might some day be a princess. Most normal mothers would have been anyhow. Instead, she'd sat me down and taken my hands in hers.

"Honoria, having more possessions will not make you a happier woman," she'd said. Of course I knew that she was right, I was by no means a fool- though perhaps a fool in love. I didn't care that Sebastian was a prince, only that he was perfect, well-mannered and beautiful. Plus, he'd rescued my handkerchief. Perhaps to an outsider, such simple things hardly carried enough weight to be taken seriously as any beginning to a romance, but to me they meant the whole world.

"Marrying the one I love _will_ make me happier mother," I had insisted, and she hadn't spoken to me any further about it. It wasn't as if there was much she could have done anyway, since my bags were packed as soon as Phoebe had sent me a letter to inform me about an upcoming of ball that was sure to be the most important event of my youth.

The countryside had a startling lack of entertainment for ladies such as myself, and I was always very fond of music and dancing. In fact, it was something that I quite excelled at, and despite our depleted financial resources, mother had allowed me to retain a tutor well-versed in song and dance. A ball was the perfect place to show off my skills and capture Sebastian's attention.

The ball was said to be a party to celebrate Crown Prince Theron's upcoming coronation. However, Phoebe had confided in one of her letters that the reality was that it was being held to find him a bride. Honestly, I pitied any woman who would have such unfortunate luck.

Growing up, I'd seen Prince Theron moping around his father's palace. If Sebastian was a golden prince, then his elder brother wasn't even fit to be his shadow. His skin was pale and pock-marked, no doubt to the countless hours he spent in the library instead of practicing his swordplay. He was quite fat for his age, too many hours spent seated, coupled with the delight of royal feasting was hardly helpful to maintain one's shape.

All of us children took endless delight in finding ways to tease the older prince, and one day, our group of friends thought it would be great fun to play a prank on him while he studied.

It was Sebastian's idea. I was to find Prince Theron in the library, and insist his brother had fallen near the stables and injured himself. I remembered the elder brother's chubby face contort with worry as he got to his feet as quickly as his body would allow. As instructed, I led him to where Sebastian was waiting, eager to push Theron into the pig pen. When he fell, he was covered in mud, and looked as much a beast as the swine who rolled about alongside him.

Despite the fact that he had seen 16 summers, Theron had cried, sopping wet tears running through the mud on his face and leaving trails behind them. When he looked at me accusingly with his grey eyes I had felt guilty for my part in the trick. Though in voicing my trepidation to Sebastian afterward,he had assured me that everything was all in good fun, and that he was only trying to help his brother better himself. I hadn't thought guiltily on the matter again, though Sebastian had taken to calling his brother 'Piggy Pock-face' after that. Every time I heard it I was reminded of what I'd done and had to push the shame of my actions to the back of my mind.

Thinking of Theron had soured my present mood just as it had done in the past, and so I turned my attention back to my friend to occupy my mind with more pleasant thoughts.

"You will be pleased to know our mutual friend remains unattached. His name hasn't been linked with another since the disastrous affair with Lady Anne- and that was 2 years ago."

I had heard of Sebastian's affair with Lady Anne through Phoebe's letters. I'd never liked her growing up, and once she'd put a frog in my bedchamber because I'd told her that her nose was a bit too small for her face. It probably still was, so I couldn't understand why Sebastian would have stooped to associating with such a creature. He must have thought better of it in the end though, for he was too wise to be led astray by a woman such as she.

"Then I hope that he has prepared himself for another scandal," I insisted. "For I have no intention of letting him get away again. Tell me, is he still just as handsome?"

"You might find him even more so, with only those country men to look at for so long," Phoebe said, walking towards the entrance of her manor, arm linked with mine.

"I dare say you're right," I agreed, and waltzed into the manor just like I had always belonged there.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I promise Withered will be up shortly too! I just moved back to Canada from Korea, and along with packing, travelling, unpacking, jet-lag, and visiting my computer broke (again) as well. (I'm just a disaster at the moment!) Thank you for all the reviews for this story! I realize how unlikable Honoria is and it's definitely a challenge to write. I hope you will all enjoy watching her grow as much as I will enjoy writing about it.

3 C.V.

**Chapter 2- Menagerie**

I may have been away from the pampered lifestyle of a noble, but I certainly hadn't forgotten it. Almost as soon as I had entered Phoebe's home I was treated to the most luxurious of amenities. A bath was poured for me, filled with crimson rose petals that made the water perfumed. A maid lathered and washed my hair and body until I was quite certain that I had never been so clean in my whole life. It was a glorious feeling, and I didn't leave the tub until my skin was shriveled like a prune- much to my maid's dismay.

By the time I'd left, my luggage was already unpacked into the closets of my elaborately decorated room. I had forgotten how wonderful it was to have so much space to yourself, as my room in Phoebe's manor was at least thrice the size of what I'd grown used to.

A new maid entered my room and curtsied low.

"I'm to be your chambermaid m'lady," she said, her voice in a faint whisper. Ignoring her obvious disease, I clapped my hands together in delight at the prospect of having my own chambermaid again. It had been so long since I'd been waited on so thoroughly.

"Excellent. Find the white gown with the golden embroidery. It should be unpacked already, though it may be in need of a good pressing before I can wear it," I ordered while looking through the different powders and creams that had been arranged for me on the vanity. My fingers traced the gold designs that rimmed the mirror for a time, until I realized that the chamber maid hadn't budged from her spot near the door.

I turned to look at her, perhaps a little too sharply.

"You won't find the dress by staring at me," I chastised, and the girl blushed with embarrassment. I got a good look at her then. She was quite short, with mouse-brown hair that curled in tight ringlets beneath her bonnet.

Curtsying again with a mumbled apology she began going through my things about as delicately as a wild boar trotted through the forest. Sighing heavily I made my way over to her and I could see the panic in her eyes.

"F-forgive me m'lady, it's just you've so m-many white d-dresses I'm not sure the one you mean," she stuttered. It was almost like she was fearful of me, though we'd never once met before and I'd done little other than give her a command that she should have been well used to by now. Though I was mildly irked at the fact she couldn't do her job properly I couldn't help but feel a pang of concern for the girl, who didn't look like she could be any older than 16 summers.

"Whatever is the matter?" I wondered aloud, more to myself than directed to her, though she answered anyhow.

"A-are you going to punish me?" she asked, brown eyes wide with fear. I wondered why she was so fearful- if it was simply her disposition or if she was used to being scolded and punished. Either way, since I was used to finding my own clothes it was hardly trouble for me to offer her some assistance. I may have liked being waited on but I certainly was capable of doing things on my own. I chose my next words carefully, so as not to alarm her further.

"Whatever would I punish you for? Not finding my dress? While I concede that you are lack the skill of an experienced chamber maid that's hardly reason for punishment is it? And to be fair I do have quite a few white dresses. They flatter me well."

I sorted through the gowns, most of which still needed to be unpacked, until I found the one that I wanted. It was the most lavish one I possessed, save for the one I meant to wear to the ball on the morrow.

"This is the one I meant, though it's an awful amount of trouble to put on. I shall need your help," I said, hoping that by giving the girl a more straight-forward task that she would be able to relax a bit more.

Once the maid had helped me into the gown, an arduous process given the amount of ties that laced up the back, I was ready to greet my hosts once more.

Phoebe came to collect me just as I finished applying a bit of rouge on my cheeks. I opened the door to greet her, and she looked me over before giving me her approval.

"The dress is lovely," she said. "Though you really ought to wait for your maid to open the door." She was right, of course. Ladies did not open their own doors, bedroom or not. I hadn't forgotten of course, it had just been so long since I'd had a chambermaid that I had grown used to performing simple tasks on my own. Still, it bothered me that she'd talked down to me, since before I'd left the city I was the one who enforced the rules of a fashionable society and Phoebe had humbly listened to my advice. Needless to say, I didn't like that the tables had been turned against me, and so I resolved to take back the power I'd lost over the years.

"Would you have preferred I keep you waiting? The maid is preoccupied at the moment, and I'm not above the simple task of opening a door," I answered, without leaving her room to protest. Her pale blue eyes raised in surprise of my comment. Perhaps Phoebe was used to leading the fashionable society now, but that would soon change, as soon as she'd heard my reply she remembered her place. Wealthier than me she might have been, but my father's name still carried great weight in the city, and many would remember me well.

"Of course you're right my friend, how rude of me to suggest otherwise," she said, a delicate smile returning to her face.

"Tell me, what are our plans for today? Something stimulating I should hope?" I asked, changing the conversation as seamlessly as I could manage.

"We will take tea with my parents, and afterwards a leisurely stroll in the palace menagerie where I have it on good authority that Prince Sebastian will be until late evening," she said.

"How devious of you. It sounds perfect. That way I haven't done myself up for nothing," I said, and linked arms with her to where her parents were waiting for tea.

Phoebe's manor had a lovely rear garden, full of vibrant colors and perfumes so splendid that they could drown out even the most loathsome of smells.

Her mother and father were sipping tea calmly as we approached, and the two made a charming scene, regal and stately in the finest silks and jewels. They rose when they glimpsed us, and the Lady Ellen, Phoebe's mother, embraced me warmly.

"Dear Honoria, how lovely it is to see you again. You've quite blossomed my dear," she said assuredly. I curtsied deeply towards her and her husband, who had remained seated while examining me thoroughly.

"I can't thank you enough for allowing me to spend my summer here with you," I said, truly grateful for their invitation. Without their hospitality I could never have afforded to live near the palace or attend the events I'd need to in order to win Sebastian's affection.

"Think not of it child, it was the least we could do for your dear father. I miss his wise council more than words could ever say. You've a spark of him in you, I think. Those green eyes of yours are so like his were."

It was a lovely feeling, being compared to someone as excellent as my father had been, though I knew I would never be able to live up to his reputation. My father was well known for being wise, just and fair in the way he managed the affairs of the crown. He had won the love of the nobles and commoners both, a feat that seemed nearly impossible to achieve, and his death had been a blow to many.

I sat down as gracefully as I could, remembering the instruction it had taken me years to perfect.

"Tell me Honoria, are you looking forward to Prince Theron's ball as much as our Phoebe is?" Lady Ellen asked amiably.

"I admit that I am. It has been ages since I've enjoyed a proper party."

"You are eager to meet a proper husband I think," Lord Reginald said with a deep chuckle. Perhaps I should have been embarrassed at his ability to uncover the truth of my return to court, but I wasn't.

"Of course I am. What lady doesn't wish for a good match? And I'm well aware I won't meet mine in the countryside."

"Do you have any prospects?" Lady Ellen asked, and Phoebe and I shared a secret look.

"Not as of yet," I admitted. I could hardly call Sebastian a prospect until I managed to win him over- and I would manage, it would just take time.

"You're lovely enough, and your name will help you win many suitors. In your father's absence, I will make sure that you're well taken care of until that happens."

I smiled and Lord Reginald then. I'd almost forgotten what it was like to have a father, and it was good to be reminded.

"Honor and I are going to take a walk through the menagerie. I told her about the Crown Prince's new collection of exotic birds, and she is dying to see it," Phoebe explained to her parents, though her mother looked a little disturbed at the idea.

"Goodness, those filthy things. Why Prince Theron saw fit to bring those birds back from wherever he's been all these years I'll never know. They're probably riddled with diseases."

"Still I would like to see them. I've never seen exotic birds before, but I've heard how beautiful they are," I said, glad I was quick-witted enough to go along with Phoebe's excuses. I wished that she had filled me in about what our excuse to go to the menagerie would be in the first place, but in her defense I hadn't asked.

In truth, the idea of seeing the creatures the Crown Prince had brought back with him from Indara in the south was intriguing, so I wasn't exactly telling a falsehood. I just didn't mention that the true exotic creature I wished to glimpse wasn't a bird, but Sebastian.

"Well I suppose it's fine girls, so long as you wash thoroughly when you return. I won't have any foreign diseases in my home," the woman finally agreed, and Phoebe and I tossed each other excited looks while we finished our tea as quickly as we could.

We took a carriage to the palace, though it wasn't a long walk I would have hated to spoil the my hem by having it trail along the ground after me. Doubtless that would leave a horrid impression, and I wanted to look my best after all.

I had never been to the palace gardens, even as a child. It was well known that they were a place reserved for those nobles who were of a wooing age. The gardens provided an atmosphere that was as lovely in the daylight as it was under the moon, and both gave young lords and ladies time to flirt and mingle. I had been just too young to participate in the frivolities before I'd left the city, though girls older than I was often told me of the delights to be found in the gardens- hidden gifts of roses and secret kisses behind the trees. For although it was common knowledge that the garden was used as a sort of meeting place for young lovers to show any sort of affection too openly was to invite any young lady to scorn and ruin. Still, the secrecy of romance made it a far more enjoyable pastime, almost like it was a game, though the threat of losing was very real.

The garden was hidden behind a silver gate, and though you may have been able to see beyond it at one time, white rose bushes lined it so thickly now that the view from inside was completely blocked by the enormous, white flowers. To get inside, one needed to first pass beyond the gate where guardsmen in their golden armor stood at attention, ensuring that no common rabble was allowed inside. Phoebe and I drifted past them effortlessly, each of us holding the hem of our gowns so that we didn't scuff them and make them dirty.

It didn't take us very long to find where the rest of the courtiers our age had gathered, near a golden cage that held, I supposed, one of the Crown Prince's exotic birds. It was surrounded by enormous flowers, the likes of which I'd never seen, in all sorts of colors and shapes.

The courtiers weren't paying much attention to the creatures though, and instead stood in a circle while they played a game of truth and falsehoods. It was a game I knew well, for it was simple to play and one needn't have any special tools to play it either. Instead, you were meant to tell two things that were true and one thing that was false. Whoever could guess which was the lie was the winner and could demand a favor from the one who'd told the falsehood.

It took me only the barest of moments before I noticed him- my golden prince. Sebastian looked just as handsome as I remembered, though he was far taller now, he was still perfectly beautiful. It hardly surprised me that he was the center of attention among the crowd of courtiers that had gathered there.

I grabbed Phoebe and urged her to stop for a moment, if only so that I could look at him without him noticing. In those few minutes all of the girlhood dreams I'd once had of him flooded back into my memories until I was certain that my desire to marry him was the right decision after all. When I finally mustered up enough courage to press forward I did so, ensuring my posture was as straight as an arrow so that my figure was held to the greatest advantage.

It was Sebastian who saw me first, his golden eyes sparkling with mirth as they cast their gaze over my.

"I'd recognize that red hair anywhere. If it isn't Lady Honoria. It has been far too long since you've graced us all with your enchanting presence."

"Such a kind welcome Your Grace, though I hardly warrant such a flattering introduction," I said, as humbly as I could manage.

"Nonsense, you're positively blooming My Lady," he grinned reaching over to a rosebush behind him to pluck a blossom. He handed it to me with a perfect bow, and I urged myself to keep from blushing at his attention. It would never do to have him think he'd won me over so easily. Sebastian had always liked to hunt, and hunting for his wife would surely be no different.

"I thank you for your attention Your Grace, though in truth I came here to see your brother's birds. I've heard they're quite lovely," I said, and though it took all I had to turn away from him after seeing him again after so long, I forced myself to instead look into the golden cage. However, the sight that awaited me there was far more intriguing than I'd anticipated, and for a moment I was distracted from Sebastian's presence altogether.

The birds inside the cage were quite large, but what was most astonishing were their feathers- iridescent blue and green in some of the most beautiful patterns I'd ever seen. Their tail feathers spread out more gracefully than any lady's fan.

"They're exquisite! Whatever are they?" I wondered aloud.

"You'd have to ask Theron. I've no idea, though I'm not certain you could find him to ask. I haven't seen him since his return" Sebastian said with a laugh.

"No doubt he is exhausted from his travels." I said, keeping my eyes fixated on the birds that were now strutting around as proudly as Sebastian was.

"No doubt our Piggy Pock Face is too embarrassed to show himself in proper society. The Indara sun doesn't look kindly on such pale complexions as his."

"I'm sure he's grown up just as we all have Your Grace."

"Grown up and out I shouldn't wonder," Sebastian laughed, earning sniggers from the other courtiers present as well.

"Well I suppose we shall all see at the ball tomorrow won't we?" I answered, thinking it a little unfair to laugh at Prince Theron's unfortunate appearance when no one had even seen him to validate the truth of the matter.

"I'm so pleased you will be attending, your hair will be a definite asset," Sebastian said, and I finally turned back at him with curiosity.

"Why?"

"It is a masque after all, and though you may not recognize me I will most certainly be able to find you."

My heart dropped like an iron anchor in my chest. I had never been told it was a masque, and I hadn't come prepared. Surely Phoebe simply forgot to inform me, though now I wasn't sure how I'd ever have time to prepare a proper costume.

"Oh- of course it is. I will be looking forward to it then," I covered, maintaining my composure expertly.

"I shall as well, if you promise to save me a dance," Sebastian said. I was so worried about my predicament that I barely remembered to curtsy before I left the menagerie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2- Feathers**

"That went well, didn't it?" Phoebe said suggestively, clinging to my elbow as we headed back towards the carriage that would take us home.

"I suppose," I answered, brushing off the question. I was still far too concerned about the masquerade tomorrow to worry about anything else, though I wasn't about to tell Phoebe about my predicament. It was embarrassing, but since she'd neglected to tell me about it in the first place I had to admit I was quite annoyed with her. Still, considering I was staying with her family I had no desire to start an argument, so I thought it best I let it go for the time being.

"I should have thought you would be more excited. Prince Sebastian asked to dance with you after all," she pressed. I calmed myself down and smiled at her, patting her arm.

"I am excited, though I'm certain he'll want to dance with a thousand other ladies as well. There is not much special about the promise of one dance. I'd rather he offered me all of them, though I suppose that's a little greedy of me isn't it? I ought to give other girls a chance to enjoy him before he's mine forever," I laughed, hoping I would be able to lighten the mood a little. Thankfully, Phoebe seemed to take the bait, and chuckled along with me. I was relieved to know that she didn't suspect me of being annoyed with her, despite the fact that my problem wasn't solved either way.

The carriage ride back to Phoebe's home was uneventful, and so was the rest of our afternoon. After we finished a fine meal of honeyed duck, more succulent than anything I'd tasted in ages, Phoebe beckoned me excitedly to her room.

She dashed through the corridors of the home like she was a child with a secret, until we came to her room. With a view of the ocean, Phoebe's room far outshone my own, but what was perhaps even more spectacular than her ocean views and elaborate furnishings was the dress she'd laid out on her bed. It was more golden than even the sun, and glittered every time I took a step towards it. Phoebe would hardly go unnoticed in such a gown, and I felt myself burn with envy and disappointment that I would not look nearly so stunning. Frankly, I'd be unable to go at all if I didn't find a costume and gown in time, and considering the hour I was growing more and more anxious. If I didn't find an answer soon I knew I'd have to abandon my pride and ask Phoebe and her mother for help or risk not going to be with Sebastian at all. Dressing appropriately to an event may not seem to be the most grievous of social sins, but among the elite of High City, it meant everything. Without a costume I knew the prince would never dare dance with me, and I'd be the laughing stalk of all well to do society. My chances at a royal match would be null and I'd be sent home in shame.

"What do you think of the dress Honor?" Phoebe asked, though she already knew what my answer would be. There was only one I could give.

"It's simply spectacular Phoebe. What are you going as?" I wondered, for without seeing the mask I couldn't be certain.

"I'll leave that as a surprise for tomorrow. Won't you show me your gown? I'd love to see what they made for you in the country. I'm certain you've different material up there in the middle of no-where," she laughed, and I pretended not to hear the slight. If by different fabric she meant chicken feathers and burlap she would have been correct. Silk and satin were hardly in demand there, and all the dresses I'd brought had been commissioned slowly, and most made with good scraps of fabric I was able to find. I'd learned nothing if not how to be economical, and I wanted to use it to my advantage.

"Oh I promise it won't be as lovely as yours," I said, completely honestly. "But I'd like for it to be a surprise as well." It would surely be a surprise when I admitted I had nothing to wear, but that was a bridge to be crossed at a later time.

Phoebe looked at me with skeptical amusement, agreeing that she'd wait, and I breathed a sigh of relief before pleading exhaustion and heading to my chambers to see if I could come up with a plan.

When I entered, the same chambermaid from yesterday was inside, dusting off the furnishings. As soon as she heard me she dropped the feather duster on the floor with a loud clunk and curtsied deeply.

"Good heavens, do be more careful," I chastised gently.

"Sorry m'lady. Is there anything I can do for you m'lady?" she asked, keeping her face to the ground. She was shaking worse than a leaf in a summer storm, and I had to admit I was concerned for her well being. I'd never seen a person so uncomfortable before.

"Unless you can make a gown suitable enough for a masquerade appear in my closet, than I'm afraid not," I muttered self-deprecatingly.

"I- I can't do that I'm sorry m'lady," the maid said, like she was truly apologetic that she couldn't preform the miracle I needed. I laughed a little at her expense. Truly she was a wonder.

"I didn't expect you to, never fear," I said. The tiny girl curtsied again and moved to continue dusting, but I beckoned for her to stop what she was doing.

"Please, sit," I said, ushering her to the chaise closest to the one I was sitting in.

"Oh no m'lady, it's not allowed," she said.

"Nonsense, it's allowed if I say it is. If you didn't sit then you wouldn't be following my instructions then would you? Don't you think that's even worse than sitting on a couch?"

The chambermaid looked apprehensively at me, before sitting slowly.

"The Mistress don't like our dirty clothes on her nice things m'lady."

"Well I won't say a word, I promise. Tell me your name."

"Clara m'lady."

"Very good. Now Clara, what about me is so frightening that has you shaking like a mouse?" I asked her.

"I'm not shaking," the girl replied, causing me to stand and take her trembling hands in my own as if to prove it to her. She flinched at my touch, and resigned to reply to my question, as if defeated.

"I just don't want to disappoint m'lady, is all," she answered. Her situation was quite curious, and while I hadn't really examined the other staff in the manor carefully, I wondered if it was a trait they all possessed.

When I moved to the country, I had been forced to learn quite quickly that there was no shame in working for a living. Most people needed to do so to stay alive, without the luxury of family estates and wealth to their name, but that didn't entitle them to any less respect. It didn't mean I felt that the working class shouldn't be expected to do the job they were paid for, but it wasn't unheard of for certain families to mistreat those in their employment. I didn't wish to think ill of Phoebe and her family, but I was starting to get that impression from Clara.

"You won't disappoint. I'm sorry for questioning you about the dresses before. I can be a bit blunt sometimes, I admit, but you needn't take it seriously," I said, and the girl seemed to calm down a bit.

"Now perhaps you can help me. I brought a dress for the ball tomorrow, but I don't think it will be very suitable for a masquerade, and I only just found out that's what tomorrow is to be."

Clara nodded, taking in all my words as seriously as she could. I hoped that by thinking she could truly be of assistance to me, she would feel a little more confident.

"Lady Phoebe's been planning her dress for ages," the girl said. "She bought out the gold thread from the entire city, and the seamstresses had to send out for more from Idara."

"Given the sheen of her dress, that's not surprising," I answered, going to my closet and pulling out the gown I'd prepared for the event already. Unlike the white I usually wore, this gown was designed to stand out. It was a brilliant shade of blue-green that the seamstress back home said complemented my eyes beautifully.

"This is the one I brought," I said to the girl, unsure as to why I was explaining my situation to her but happy to at least have someone to talk my problem through with. I always found things were far easier to solve if you had someone to discuss them with.

"I want to hear you're opinion. Honestly," I insisted, hoping the order would ensure she did as I asked.

"It's a very lovely dress," Clara began. I sensed a however coming.

"But it's not a costume is it? Not real fancy like," she finished.

"Precisely my problem. As I haven't time to get a new one made, I'll need to work with what I've got."

"It's a pretty color. If we made it more sparkly it would surely stand out more," Clara said, quite astutely, I thought.

"Yes but how? I'm hardly wealthy like Phoebe, I can't afford to trim it with jewels."

The two of us looked pensive for a while, until Clara shouted out with excitement- a feat I didn't quite expect from her.

"My da's a forger!"

"That's excellent, but I don't see how that helps," I answered gently.

"Sometimes, when he breaks a mirror, or he's got too much to fit in the frame, he makes the bits into little beads. They aren't jewels by any means, but they sparkle something fierce," she finished. It was actually brilliant. With little mirrors sewn on, my dress could reflect the ballroom around it, and subtly pick up the colors in the room. As an idea it definitely had merit.

"Would your father sell them to me, right away?" I asked quickly.

"He makes them for me and my ma mostly, but I'm sure we could use the coin m'lady. What of the mask then?" she wondered. "What will you be? There's not much around that shade of color."

Then, the idea hit me as clearly as if I'd been physically struck with it.

"But there is Clara! The bird I saw today. Its feathers were nearly this color. If I could only manage to fetch some I could easily embellish my hair enough to make me look in costume. I may not have a mask, but at least it's something."

The chambermaid obviously had no idea what I was referring to, but I was far too lost in thought to indulge her curiosity. I quickly rushed to the chest where I kept my funds, and I handed Clara 5 silver coins. It was more than I had to spend, but far less than were I to buy fancy jewels. Besides, it would be far more than Clara's father would otherwise make. I instructed her to go home as quickly as she could to fetch them, while I returned to the menagerie to see about borrowing some feathers.

Surely the large birds shed their feathers, and if they didn't then I'd have to find a way to be creative. As an idea it wasn't much- in fact it was downright foolish. Still, it was all I had.

I put on one of the simpler dresses I'd packed, and a hood that would serve enough to cover my hair and add to my anonymity, before following Clara out of the manor until we had to part ways.

"Good luck m'lady," she whispered with a sweet smile. I nodded in response and began the walk to the menagerie. It didn't take that long to arrive, though I wasn't sure how I would manage to get inside at the late hour. Even the lights of the palace were dim, and the only sound I could hear was the rushing of the ocean waves against the cliffs in the distance.

Still, I wouldn't let something as silly as a gate dissuade me from my mission. At first, I hoped a simple jarring would do to unlock it, but I should have known better. So, seeing as there were no guards around, I thought it best to try and pull myself over the fence. It wasn't terribly high, and grooved enough that I was certain my feet could slip in if I wasn't wearing my slippers. I tossed them over the fence before me and prepared myself.

I wasn't very efficient at climbing, and overall the effort was a bit overwhelming for me, so once I reached the top of the gate I was already frustrated. Climbing down, which I'd hoped would be easier, was in fact far more difficult than I'd anticipated- and I fell down only to land on my behind, dust rising in the night air around me. I coughed it up, and brushed myself off, thankful that no one had seen me behaving so gracelessly.

In the dark, the menagerie looked completely different, as if a whole other world had been revealed, one just as beautiful as during the daylight, but with an entirely unique character. I tried to remember the way I'd taken with Phoebe to the bird cages, and as quietly as I could muster, I crept towards them.

For a moment, I thought I'd heard a sound, and I spun around quickly to look behind me, but seeing only blackness I discarded my anxiety as nothing more than my imagination, and continued until I heard the sound again. Soft, like a purr, it grew closer and closer to me until my heart was pounding so loudly inside my chest I could barely hear it any longer.

Instead of remaining quiet, I began to run, and the sound followed me, growing louder until I could hear footsteps as well. When I reached the bird cages I was out of breath, for I was hardly used to running. With my back up against the grate I couldn't even celebrate the fact that I had arrived when two, golden eyes stared at me in the darkness. I had no idea what manner of creature it might be, perhaps another one in the Crown Prince's collection- I only knew it was big, and had white teeth that shone under the moon's light.

It made a sound then, a sharp roar as it padded closer to me and bared its fangs, and I couldn't help but cry out in fear. Drool hung from the creature's mouth while it stared at me viciously, and I knew I'd never been so afraid in my life.

"Go away!" I shouted, keeping my legs in front of me as if I could hope to push the beast back with them. For a moment, I thought it would eat me, and I shut my eyes and looked away until a voice echoed in the darkness.

"Shah, enough." At the command, the creature backed away and walked towards the voice, while I sat as still as could against the bird cages, my heart was nearly ready to fall from my chest.

A man came towards me then, dressed very strangely. He wore loose fitting breeches and a long white tunic, tied at the waist with a colored sash. His hair was covered in a cloth hat of sorts, and I could tell his skin was tanned by the sun, even in the darkness. His face however, was mostly a mystery, though his eyes shone almost like his creature's had.

"I thought you'd caught a thief Shah, but you've found something even better. Still, one must wonder what a lady is doing out of bed at this time of night. Some clandestine affair perhaps? I find it all very intriguing."

I had caught my breath enough to be insulted by then, and gathering my composure to get to my feet, I stood as tall as I could muster, never turning my gaze away from the beast.

"I am not sure what you are playing at, leaving that monster loose in here to terrify people!" I exclaimed. The man laughed, clearing ignoring my outrage.

"I think you'll find he's the one who belongs here. You, on the other hand, are the one quite out of place. I would like an answer for that, if you don't mind," he said confidently as he stroked the beast on its head.

I had to concede that he was right, but I hadn't anticipated on dying for the sake of a few feathers. Still, there was no getting out of my predicament now, so I knew I'd need to answer him honestly. He didn't seem the gullible type, and definitely not one to be put to rest by the bat of my eyelashes.

"I came for the feathers of that bird," I admitted.

"So you are a thief then," the man said with a smirk.

"No, it's not like that. I needed them for the ball tomorrow night. I didn't know it was a masquerade and I didn't come to High City prepared."

"So you were going to steal them. And you thought you could just waltz right in here and take them. Tell me, how were you going to get into the cage? Or were you going to just wait until the peacocks came to you? A feat that would be highly unlikely, I assure you."

"I admit I didn't exactly think it through, but they're called peacocks?" I wondered, and the stranger only sighed.

"Of course they are. Here you are, ready to pluck out their feathers, and you don't even know their proper names. That's quite discourteous of you. They are male after all, and very proud."

"They're all males?"

"You're surprised? It's true, the females are quite a bit less impressive than their mates. So you see, here you are trying to pluck out the feathers of a male bird to don for a masquerade meant to satisfy your own vanity. Imagine the shame they must feel at the notion."

I could tell by his tone that he was laughing at me. Not that I blamed him, for I must truly look like a dimwit in his eyes, risking my life for a few feathers. I couldn't help but burn with embarrassment.

"I didn't want to hurt them, but thought they must shed their plumage as other birds do."

"You are correct in that, but not until the end of summer. So my lady, I fear you are out of luck, and must retreat empty-handed."

"It might seem silly to you sir, but once I set my mind on something I aim to see it through. Perhaps you are not aware, since clearly you are not from here, but in High City, to go to a royal event inappropriately attired is one of the most socially suicidal things a person can do. Seeing as I've only just arrived here, you can imagine I'm not eager to leave so soon."

The man nodded, all in mock seriousness, which only served to frustrate me even more.

"Imagine the power you might wield if you put that determination into something other than a dress. As it stands, you are trying to accomplish what? Do you think dressing flamboyantly will make the crown prince fall in love with you? I suppose being the queen would be worth the risk of sneaking in here."

"Not that I think I need to justify myself to you, but I am not interested in the crown prince, and I could care less about being the queen. I love someone else, and that is far more important than titles or riches. Who are you anyway? Another one of the eccentricities Prince Theron brought back with him from Idara?"

The man laughed again, a loud, deep sound that would have probably been pleasant if he didn't annoy me so much.

"I suppose you could say that. To say I am eccentric is hardly an exaggeration. But come now, you won't find any feathers here, so the least I can do is take you back to the gate and open it for you." I knew that there was nothing to be done for it, so I followed the man back to the exit. After my adventure with the beast earlier I felt far safer that way, if not disappointed with my lack of success. Honestly, I didn't even know what other result I could have hope for.

When we arrived at the gate, the stranger spoke again.

"How did you get inside?"

"I climbed over the gate," I admitted, still thinking of how I was going to be more than a little embarrassed when I admitted my lack of a costume to Phoebe and her family in the morning.

"Of course you did."

"You won't tell anyone will you? About meeting me here?"

"And lose the opportunity to tell such a tale? What's in it for me?" he asked slyly.

"I don't have any money."

"I didn't ask for money."

"Then what do you want?" I demanded.

"I'll think about it," he answered, and shut the gate behind me with another laugh, the black beast at his heels as he walked back towards the palace.

**A/N: **After 2 house moves in less than a month followed by a dark period without the internet, I have returned! I missed writing so much, and now I've got a new routine I'm hoping to be writing more regularly like before again. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I had a lot of fun writing it. Banter is my favorite thing. Ever. Also, if anyone has any ideas about an image I could use as a title for this story I'd be eternally grateful.

C.V.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews, please enjoy the next chapter!**

**C.V.**

**Chapter Three- Masquerade**

When I finally returned to Phoebe's home I was exhausted. However, frustrated with my lack of success and annoyed by what the stranger had said, I knew I would be getting no sleep that night.

I'd attend the masquerade the next day looking as sullen and black-eyed as an angry raccoon- and all without a costume. I would be an utter laughing stock, so much so that I wouldn't have been surprised if Phoebe's family refused to bring me at all.

Yet, as I entered my room, I saw Clara hard at work sewing the tiny glass mirrors onto the bodice of my gown. I knew that I would need to put away my pride and the embarrassment I would no doubt face because of my ignorance- if only so that the hard work she was doing wouldn't have gone to waste.

She looked up as I entered, her eyes puffy and red with the fatigue I was sure that she felt even more strongly than I did. After all, as a maid, she had to be awake much earlier than I in order to tend to the fires and make breakfast.

"Did you get your feathers milady? she asked with a sleepy smile. So I told her what had happened in the garden- about the beast and the man I'd encountered. She seemed to grow wider awake the longer I told my tale, until she was on the edge of her heels and ready to jump in the air with excitement.

"I don't know why you're so pleased about it. I didn't get what I wanted," I huffed, a little annoyed.

"Don't you see milady? It's like a fairy tale it is. A man from a foreign land saves you from a savage beast. It's terribly romantic it is," she sighed, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"There was nothing romantic about it. He was rude and condescending."

"Was he handsome?"

"It was dark and I didn't get a good look. Still, that is hardly important."

"It's very important milady. It may be that he's your one true love!" Honestly, the girl was dear, but very naive.

"I happen to already have myself a true love, so I'd say I'm already full up thank you very much. He did make quite the entrance though," I mused a little before kneeling down beside the girl and picking up a needle of my own. I wanted to say something to get our minds off of the stranger. I had no desire to dwell on him any longer. In fact, I would have been quite satisfied if I never saw him again.

"The beads are beautiful. Did you thank your father for me?"

"Oh no thanks are necessary milady. We'll eat for months on the silver you paid. My da was pleased I found myself a kind mistress. Many people aren't so lucky," she said, picking up her sewing again. While she worked on a rather intricate design on the bodice, I wanted to focus on the hem, so that it glittered while I danced.

"You're quite good at beading Clara," I complemented.

"Someday, I hope to open my own shop. Beggin' your pardon milady, but the life of a maid in this house isn't for me."

"No offense taken, I assure you. I hope your dream comes true.," I smiled. I don't know how I might have felt being a maid. Surely my own loss of income could hardly compare to what Clara had grown used to her whole life. I imagined it must have been difficult serving people who had so much more than you.

The two of us worked in such a way until the sun rose high in the sky. When we'd finally finished, the gown looked more beautiful than I'd dared to hope, though without the mask I still didn't know what I'd do when the time came to leave.

I dismissed Clara so she could get some rest. I had no trouble going without a chambermaid for a few hours, especially since I planned on getting some of my own. I fell into a deep sleep quite easily, my pillows felt softer than any cloud and I drifted away. It wasn't long however, before I was roused by a knock on my door. Phoebe's voice called out.

"Honoria are you alright? It's quite late in the afternoon and we ought to begin getting ready," she said. I groaned, since I'd no desire to leave the comfort of my bed.

"I'm awake Phoebe, just give me one moment please," I said, pulling myself out from under the covers despite the fact that my body felt as heavy as lead. I was still dressed in the simple gown I'd worn on my adventure last night, but it was covered in dirt from when I'd fallen. I put on a robe to hide my clothing and answered.

"Goodness Honor, are you quite well?" she asked, her eyelashes batting prettily in what appeared to be concern, though I was beginning to grow skeptical of her. I still had a sinking suspicion that she'd neglected to tell me about the masquerade for a reason I didn't know of.

"Only tired," I answered innocently enough.

"You know, the maids reported something very strange last night. They said that they saw someone sneaking out from the manor. You wouldn't have seen anyone like that would you?"

My heart dropped so low in my chest that it dug a hole in the floor beneath me. She knew I'd gone, but I wasn't going to giver her the satisfaction of admitting it.

"Certainly not. I took ill last night, which is why I didn't get any sleep. Did you want something?" I asked.

:"There's a package arrived for you," she said, handing me a plain box without much in the way of markings, save for my name, written in an elaborate scrawl. I was surprised she'd deigned to bring it to me herself, though I could tell that her curiosity far outweighed her disdain for doing work she considered worthy only for servants. I was curious as well though, for I wasn't expecting anything in the mail and there were very few people who were aware I was staying here.

I tried my best to shield my surprise from her though, and accepted the parcel with all the gratitude I possessed.

"Well I suppose I ought to see what it is then," I murmured, moving over to the dressing table and taking apart the wrapping as delicately as possible.

Inside the box, I could see a pile of soft cloth, on top of which was a note written in the same hand as my name had been.

_Lady Honoria,_

_I think you'll find these items to your satisfaction. I am assured that they will prevent the social suicide you were so adamant against last evening._

_Sincerely Yours_

The note wasn't signed, but I was well aware who it was from. There was only one person who knew what I'd done the night before, but how he knew who I was I'd no idea. At first, I was angry at his audacity, but the anger I felt quickly changed to embarrassment when I reflected on my behavior. I knew I had been foolish, I just didn't want to be reminded of it. I was about ready to throw the package on the floor, but then I remembered that Phoebe was watching.

Instead, as nonchalantly as possible, I tucked the note away and lifted the white cloth to see what was inside. As soon as I unraveled where the cloth was, I was greeted by a startling shade of blue- the same color, I immediately noticed, as the feathers I'd tried to pluck the night before.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked. Distracted by my surprise I'd almost forgotten that she was there.

"I'm not entirely sure," I answered, brushing aside her comment with a wave of my hand. Reaching into the white cloth, I pulled out the first of what appeared to be two items in the box. Dark blue ribbons were wound around a small, lace mask. It was intricately designed, in the peacock blue that matched my dress. The nose piece was hooked like the beak of a bird and the holes for the eyes were curved and graceful. The whole thing was embellished with crystals that thoughtfully accented the piece. I couldn't help but think if the man from the menagerie truly did send me a mask, he had excellent taste, for it was more art than a costume. I set it delicately on the table beside me to pull out the second item in the box, and I nearly gasped in surprise when I saw that it was a headpiece of sorts, made of emerald colored crystals and blue feathers. Fanning out from the back was a number of peacock tail feathers, and they were as exquisite as I thought they'd be- like the crown of a fairy queen.

I was struck speechless, which for me was quite a feat. Still, the mask and headdress were far more beautiful than anything I could have imagined, and I was quite sure that I'd never have been able to afford such fine things myself- which led me to question how the stranger had.

"Is that for the masquerade?" Phoebe wondered, snapping me back to attention. I covered the gifts quickly and spun around to face her.

"Yes," I answered, too quickly. "But it's meant to be a surprise isn't it? I'll show you properly later," I smiled, though my heart was pounding so loudly I thought she must be able to hear the confusion I was feeling. To be honest, as beautiful as the costume was, I didn't know if I ought to wear it or not. I certainly didn't beg for help from anyone, but the fact that the man had sent me a gift in the first place implied he thought me both desperate and pathetic. The idea was both insulting and embarrassing. How was one even supposed to respond to a gift as fine as this from a complete stranger? I hadn't the foggiest idea, and I didn't even know his name.

On the other hand, I wasn't sure I had much choice in the matter, for if I didn't wear the costume I couldn't go to the ball at all. My head was reeling with so many thoughts and emotions that I was beginning to feel quite faint, and Phoebe's incessant fluttering around was irking me more than it normally would. I was even more bothered by the fact that I was quite certain that the only reason she'd come to check on me that morning was to see me writhe in the shame of having nothing to wear.

"Well I suppose I'd better start getting ready," I said with a smile. Phoebe's eyes were narrowed as she regarded my haste to hide the costume.

"Indeed. Mother says we'll be leaving around sunset., and you know she doesn't enjoy tardiness," Phoebe laughed, before exiting gracefully, her skirts fluttering behind her like the wings of a butterfly.

I worried I was being a little too short with her. Of course I had no proof that my friend was trying to sabotage me, and I had no motive either, since she had invited me to stay with her and all. Perhaps, after all of my time in the country, I had grown overly suspicious, and it was possible I was overreacting. I had been too confident regarding my ability to return to High City with all of the social nuances I'd once had to remain intact. After all, if I had any sense of social savvy left to my name, I might have known how to better respond to the stranger's mysterious gifts.

I supposed I ought to wear them. He had gone to the trouble of procuring them for me after all, and while I knew he must have had some reason for helping me it was true that I had needed it.

Clara returned to the manor not too long after Phoebe had left, bringing with her a silver tray full of fruits and sandwiches that made my stomach growl in anticipation. The poor girl looked as exhausted as I felt, but she seemed to be in a good mood regardless.

"Your gift is the talk of the manor milady," she said. and I had to admit that I was a little surprised that the news of it had traveled so quickly.

"Lady Phoebe's positively enraged. I heard from her chambermaid Elaine that she threw her gown on the floor and jumped on it at least three times. The whole household is in an uproar trying to get her footprints cleaned in time for the ball."

So she had planned on embarrassing me after all. I shouldn't have been surprised, and yet for all of my earlier suspicions I still felt remarkably sad. I had thought Phoebe to be one of the few people to trust in High City, only to learn she was the same as everyone else here. I couldn't fault her though. I understood what she was feeling- the drive to be on top, the most beautiful and the most loved. I'd felt the same way once, and it was true that I wanted to feel that way again.

The question was whether or not I was willing to step on other people to get there, and now, being on the other end of the cruelty I'd once inflicted on others, I wasn't sure how I was going to proceed.

"Tell me Clara, how does Lady Phoebe treat you?" I asked, and I watched the girl's face blanch.

"I'm not at liberty to say milady," she mumbled, clearly uncomfortable with that line of questioning.

"I'm inclined to say not well, given your state when we first met," I answered for her, and all the girl could do was nod.

"Was that why you were so willing to help me with my dress?"

"Yes milady," she answered.

"Though it doesn't look like you needed my help at all," she grinned a little, gesturing to the box.

"I thought you said you didn't get any feathers last night. Who sent you the gift? Was it the mysterious stranger from last night?" she wondered, and so I showed her what I'd been sent. Clara's eyes went wide as she admired the mask and headpiece, running her fingers over the feathers delicately.

"He sent them with this note," I grimaced, handing it to the girl to read, though she regarded it a little strangely.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"I can't read milady," she muttered, embarrassed, and I chastised myself for my ignorance. Awkwardly I patted her on her shoulder and read aloud the words the stranger had written.

"He's a little arrogant, isn't he?" Clara laughed. "But that ain't so bad really, not with gifts like these."

"I still don't know why he sent them. It's like he's bribing me, but I don't know what his purpose is," I sighed. This whole masquerade was getting wildly out of hand. In fact, I was beginning to wonder if all of High City wasn't the masquerade, since everyone seemed to be hiding who they really were.

"Who cares what his purpose is milady. I, for one, think you should go to the masquerade and show Lady Phoebe that she's not as high and mighty as she thinks she is."

I smiled, though any happiness I felt was hampered by the loss of a friend. Whatever Phoebe's motive was, it didn't matter so long as she was eager to stamp on me with her fine shoes in order to get there.

"You will help me get ready won't you?" I asked, and without responding Clara set to work drawing a bath. Once I'd finished she styled my hair with small, intricate braids that wove in and out long, curled tendrils. She'd insisted that the color of my hair was so striking against the peacock feather blue that I ought to leave most of it down to compliment the headpiece. I didn't argue, since Clara seemed to have an excellent sense of aesthetics, and as I looked in the mirror when she'd finished, I had to admit that I was very pleased with how the dress and costume went together.

It was certainly original, and I knew that no one else would have anything like it- unless of course the stranger made a habit of giving women gifts in this manner. For some reason the thought sobered me, and I couldn't help but wonder if I was being set up in some way. My mistrust of High City had never been so poignant. Yet, even if I was being made a fool of, I knew there was no getting out of it now.

I thanked Clara profusely for her help, and the younger girl beamed at my praise.

"Truly it was no trouble milady. You look far prettier than Lady Phoebe in her golden monstrosity, and that's even if they manage to get her shoe prints off," she said. Normally, to say such things about the mistress of a house was death for any maid's career, but I harbored no ill will to Clara- especially since I had a feeling the lady of the house deserved the girl's ire.

I descended the grand staircase to meet Phoebe, a little too pleased with myself when I saw the remnants of her tiny footprint embedded in the hem of the golden gown. She grew red in anger briefly before she managed to get herself under control, but I ignored it.

"You look as radiant as the sun Phoebe. Such a fitting choice for a costume," I complimented, keeping my voice as genuine as possible. I didn't want her to suspect that I knew that she'd planned on my failure.

"You look lovely as well Honoria, though I must ask where you managed to procure such an extravagant costume so quickly. After all, we'd only just seen those birds for the first time yesterday."

"You could say they inspired me, and since my dress was already this color making the switch was far simpler than you seem to think," I laughed, and Phoebe eventually joined in, though I could tell her heart wasn't in it.

After we were joined by her parents, and I had assured Lady Ellen that the feathers that made up my headdress were quite clean, we got in the carriage and traveled to the palace.

It had been so long since I'd attended a grand party like this one, and despite the discouragement I'd felt that afternoon I refused to let Phoebe's betrayal ruin my evening. After all, I was going to dance with Sebastian, and that was the purpose for my arrival in court to begin with. My costume was certainly lovely enough to attract his attention now, and I didn't need to worry about feeling inferior among all the other lords and ladies in attendance.

The ballroom was decorated lavishly, with freshly cut flower garlands hanging from the ceiling. Their scents perfumed the air as readily as if I were outside in a garden. Small trees had been brought in as well, adorned with flowers and silver strings of beads. What astounded me the most however, was the sheer number of guests in attendance. I wasn't sure how I'd manage to find Sebastian at all. As it was, Phoebe's parents had already left us, Lady Ellen to gossip with the other mothers at court, and her father presumably to drink spirits with the gentlemen.

Feeling quite overwhelmed I left Phoebe, who was already chatting with several other ladies whom I didn't know, in order to fetch a drink for myself from the side of the room.

Inside a crystal bowl was a pink liquid that looked manageable enough, and so I helped myself to a glass before watching the crowd of people around me, everyone dressed in splendid costumes. Creatures of all kinds and all colors moved about the ballroom, some dancing, some chatting amiably. Others clearly had far too much to drink and were stumbling about lamely searching for some fresh air. I was pleased to note that I was the only peacock in attendance, and I felt a little ashamed that I'd suspected the stranger of framing me to embarrass myself here. That privilege belonged to Phoebe alone, though she hadn't a clue I suspected her of anything amiss.

The music was pleasant for dancing, the orchestra hired having clearly rehearsed for months in advance. I kept my eyes peeled for Sebastian, though I'd no clue what he'd dressed as, and I knew it would fall on him to find me, as he'd hinted at the day before. For a moment, the crowd parted, and that was the first time I caught a glimpse of Prince Theron.

At least I was quite certain it was him, his dark hair in disarray beneath the plumed eagle mask. His costume was ill suited to his large frame, and he bumbled on his feet while ladies by the dozen asked him to dance. They'd all suspected whom he was, as I had, and all of them had an inkling to be his queen. None of them cared a stitch for who he really was, and I couldn't help but pity him. I was sure some of those women were the same ones who'd laughed and called him Piggy Pock-face behind his back- or even worse to his face. Though, admittedly I was no better, at least I wasn't making a hypocrite of myself now.

"It's quite the show isn't it," a low voice said from beside me. I hadn't even noticed anyone's presence, but the voice was one I recognized. I turned to face the speaker, dressed in all black with silver, embroidered accents. His mask was in the shape of the beast he'd been with the night before- a panther, I'd learned.

I had no doubt in my mind it was the same man from last night- and while his face was no clearer, I recognized the glint in his eyes. In the light of the ballroom I could place their color as an inscrutable silver, the spark of wit unmistakable in their depths.

"I suppose I should thank you for your gift," I told him. Truly I knew I should have been far more grateful, but I couldn't shake his words from the night before. I owed him, and he knew it, much to my annoyance.

"I suppose you should, though I thought you deserved some recognition for your courage last night," he laughed.

"You mean my idiocy don't you? You had no trouble laughing at me then. Why the change of heart?"

"I never said I didn't admire you. You're the only woman I know desperate enough to break into a royal menagerie for the sake of a ball gown. Besides, I happened to have those items lying around, and I've no use for them." I raised my eyebrows at his comment.

"How convenient,but I won't press the matter, since you did help me after all. Though I am curious how you knew where to find me."

"I have my ways," he answered mysteriously, and it was clear I wasn't going to get any more out of him on the matter. Instead, I proceeded to watch poor Prince Theron dance with the silly hens who were chasing after him, one by one.

"He's a lucky man tonight," the stranger said to change the subject, nodding towards the Prince.

"I wouldn't say so," I answered.

"No? What man wouldn't envy his position, being surrounded by beautiful women."

"They're only dancing with him so he'll marry them. It isn't as if they care about him."

"You know that for a fact, do you?" the man asked, his voice turning icy.

"You cannot care for someone whom you do not know. Theron has been out of the country for so long none of these ladies have learned anything about him. In fact, before he left they called him Piggy Pock-face and played cruel jokes on him, so I find it ironic they're pursuing him as a husband now."

"Am I to presume you played no part in this?" he asked wryly.

"Oh no. I was the worst of them, because I was his friend. We grew up together, and had grand adventures all around the palace when we were young- quests to find hidden gems and magical creatures."

"What changed?"

"We did. We grew up and grew apart. I spent my time chasing romance, and learning what every child in High City does when they grow old enough." I didn't know what compelled me to tell the stranger these things about me. They were things I'd kept hidden, even from within myself. Yet somehow, watching Theron be manipulated by those women made me remember what I'd done to someone I'd once cared for. I had no right to resent Phoebe for what she'd done to me, for what I'd done to the Crown Prince was far worse.

"What did you learn?" the man pressed, as I had grown silent in my thoughts.

"In High City, it's acceptable to crush the people who are in the way of what you want. Theron trusted me, and I cast him to the wolves if only so that his brother would look at me twice."

**A/N: If you'd like a visual on the headpiece I drew my inspiration from a costume maker on Deviant Art. If you search Peacock Headdress it will be at the top of the page somewhere, the one by deviant Lillyxandra. It was even modeled on red hair :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four- Proclamation**

I worried that I'd said far more than I should have to the strange man, though maybe I was trying to warn him about this place in my own way. I didn't know what the nobility were like in Idara, but the stranger had helped me after all, and perhaps I felt responsible for the injuries my own countrymen were like to cause. It took me a moment to realize that he was staring at me, and I began to grow very self-conscious. I was suddenly very grateful for the mask, for I was quite certain I'd grown about as red as my hair.

"You're quite cynical for one so young," he mused, and I couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"I am not so young. Besides, it seems to me we happen to share in the cynical disposition," I said, while taking a drink of the punch I'd sought out to begin with. Its bitter flavor helped to soothe me of the strange feelings I was having in the stranger's company.

"How right you are My Lady. I don't know what we're doing commiserating here when there's a ball going on. Dance with me." It wasn't a request, which made me narrow my eyes in annoyance.

"You're awfully sure that I'll say yes."

He didn't say anything in response, he just held his hand out for me to take with more confidence than I'd ever encountered-maybe because I'd been so far from cultured civilization, but I suspected it was more because he didn't seem to be afraid of anything. I suppose I could have expected nothing less from a man with a panther as a pet, though I was well aware I acted just as beastly as his creature most of the time. Despite my better judgement, I found myself drawn to him somehow, and I couldn't help but take his hand and follow him to the dance floor.

We passed through the crowd of the Crown Prince's admirers, but I didn't even notice them. For the first time that night, my eyes didn't search for Sebastian- probably because they were so focused on the man in front of me. I was fascinated by him in a way that was completely foreign to me, and as we began to dance I barely even noticed we had started moving.

"You seem a little lost Lady Honoria," he chuckled deeply.

"You are a mystery to me sir, and I admit I'm at a loss for words," I replied as he spun me around so my skirts shone in the light of the chandeliers above me. He was a good dancer- as smooth and graceful as a cat. Even with all of my practicing and lessons the confidence I felt in myself paled in comparison to his own, and because of that I was hyper aware of my actions- I was actually nervous.

"Then perhaps we should stop talking and just dance," he whispered in my ear after pulling me close for one of the movements.

In theory it was a good idea, but without talking I focused more on him- how our hands were joined, how intense his eyes were, and how I wanted to know more about him. So, when the song ended and the dancing couples separated to applaud for the musicians I felt both relieved and disappointed at the same time. Eventually, he released me so he could clap as well.

"You dance well," I said, partly because it was true, but mostly because I was at a loss for anything else to say.

"As do you my lady. Procuring you that costume was a small price to pay for the privilege," he said, and it was hard for me to tell if he was being truthful or facetious.

"Oh, very good sir. The ladies in Idara must have swooned at your dashing compliments. I'm surprised you haven't swept the whole nation off of their feet," I laughed, and so did he. It was a genuine laugh, and I felt a surge of pleasure at the sound, since I knew he wasn't laughing at me any longer, but with me.

"I admit, I may or may not have been the cause of my fair share of fainting spells,"

Truthfully, I wanted to dance with him again, but the rules of court were very firm, and it was seen as quite inappropriate for a lady to dance twice in a row with the same gentleman. I scanned the room to find a place to stand out of the way of the dancers, when my eyes caught sight of Phoebe. To say that I was shocked to discover her fawning all over Prince Theron was a complete understatement, since it was only a day before where she'd been mocking him with the rest of Sebastian's friends. I knew very well Phoebe had no interest in him, and I also knew she had no need for his wealth. What I didn't know was that she was eager to be the Queen, a fact which she hadn't before shared with me- one that only reinforced that I no longer had any idea as to what she was thinking any longer.

As far as I could tell, Prince Theron was quite keen on her as well, the parts of his pudgy cheeks that weren't covered by his mask were bright red, and sweat pooled on his neck as he bowed towards her nervously. I could hear Phoebe's tittering laughter as she took his hands to dance the next song with him and I felt the shame from before overwhelm me.

"That horrid cow," I muttered under my breath, though clearly not quiet enough. The stranger laughed and nodded.

"It's true, the Lady Phoebe has quite the sordid reputation among the other nobles here. Weren't you aware?"

"Considering she was my only informant in the city, any information about the goings on here has been biased in her favor. I didn't know she would go after the Crown Prince though. Poor man," I mused.

"If he's foolish enough to fall for her tricks then he deserves what misery she'd bring him," the man replied, leading me back towards the punch table.

I was just about to make my way over to the Crown Prince to do something useful, when a tapping on my back caused me to swing around in surprise. The stranger looked too, wondering what had grabbed my attention away since I hadn't given him my usual snark in reply.

"Why Prince Sebastian!" I exclaimed, quite surprised. It was easy to tell who it was. His fair hair fell delicately over his mask- a golden-plated image of himself. Clearly subtlety was lost on him.

"Excuse me sir," he said, addressing the stranger. "I'd like a dance with Lady Honoria now if you don't mind."

The stranger chuckled deeply.

"Such manners Your Highness, though perhaps your question is better directed towards the lady herself. I have no right to speak for her," he answered, causing Sebastian to balk a little. It amused me that even the mighty golden prince was intimidated by the dark-haired mystery man, and I was pleased by his defense of my independence.

"Quite right," the prince muttered in reply, before turning his attention towards me.

"What say you, My Lady? Care to dance with me?" Considering I'd been waiting for this moment for such a long time, I was alarmingly nonplussed by his proposal. I wanted to speak with the stranger for longer, but to deny Sebastian now after all the effort it had taken to get me there seemed a little foolish. Bidding the man good evening I took Sebastian's hand as he led me in the dance. We swirled among the other couples on the ballroom floor gracefully, but my mind was elsewhere. I was bothered by the fact that there was no fire, not even the spark of attraction that I'd dreamed of for so long. I hated to admit it, but when the dance ended I was almost grateful for the opportunity to leave him- if only so I could join the stranger once more. I didn't even care if I got to dance with him again, for I was content enough just to stand and talk. Whether I liked it or not, his wit captivated me, and he was more charming than what should have been allowed.

Yet Sebastian seemed disinclined to let me go, his hand holding on my arm long after the music of our dance had ended.

"Care for one more dance?" he asked, and I was shocked he'd even suggest such a thing.

"Your Highness, are you certain that would be quite appropriate?" I wondered, abashed at how bold he was being.

"I'm the prince, no one would dare question my choice of a dance partner."

"True, though no one would have any qualms about questioning me. I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer, sir. I'm afraid I'm quite parched," I excused myself, ready to escape from the awkward situation.

"Come now Lady Honoria, you're not denying me a dance are you? Don't tell me this isn't what you've dreamed about since we were children," he laughed, his voice overly confident, though not in the same way the stranger's had been earlier.

My eyes widened at his proposition, for although it was true that I'd never been abashed at showing my feelings, the fact that he was flaunting them in my face was more than just a little insulting. I was outraged, and despite the fact I was well aware that it was ill advised to argue with a member of the nobility I could hardly help myself. We'd already attracted quite a bit of attention from the people surrounding us- granted, everywhere Sebastian went, attention seemed to follow. It was actually remarkable how simple it was to say what I was thinking in front of everyone who was watching. In order to be as clear as possible about my refusal, I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"It's true I've dreamed of dancing with you for a long time Your Highness, it's only I didn't think you'd be so dreadfully boring," I insisted, and with a toss of my hair and a flounce of my skirts I left the ball- whispers of party goers leaving a trail behind me. I barely caught a glance of Phoebe, but I ignored her, intent on leaving as quickly as possible.

Perhaps my departure was a bit rash, but there was no way I could stay behind after what I'd said to Prince Sebastian. No one called a royal boring and got away with it, not even me, and I could talk my way out of the most difficult situations. To say that I was frustrated with myself was an understatement. I had wasted so much time on what I'd imagined Sebastian to be like that I'd blatantly ignored all the signs that he wasn't who I thought. To be fair, recently I wasn't even who I thought I was either, so I couldn't really hold it against him. I didn't think Sebastian had changed from what I remembered, I'd only dreamed him up as being far better than he really was, and that was my fault.

When I left the palace through the grand doors at the entrance, I wasn't exactly looking forward to the walk back to Phoebe's manor. What was even more dreadful was the thought of confronting her family whenever they saw fit to return themselves. I could already see the look of disapproval in her mother's eyes and a condescending smirk from Phoebe- who I felt really shouldn't be so judgmental considering the fact she'd been throwing herself at Theron's feet back there. Besides that dread however, was the accompanying fact that my shoes were made for dancing, so after only a few moments of walking I was already sore and miserable. To make matters worse, the clouds in the sky were so obviously bloated, even in the dark, that I was quite sure it was going to rain on me at any moment- a perfect end to a perfect evening.

As I felt the droplets rain against my hair I sighed, but kept on going. It was truly a shame to ruin such a lovely dress, and I was worried about the gifts that the stranger had given me. I had planned on returning them, but it would be embarrassing to do so if they were ruined after my decision to leave the masquerade to save my pride.

So, by the time I reached Phoebe's manor, I was drenched. The train of my dress left a muddy trail behind me on the floor, and I said a silent apology to the maids who would need to clean up after me in the morning.

Clara was tidying my room when I entered, and my entrance seemed to alarm her and she jumped when she heard the door close.

"Milady! I wasn't expecting you to be home so early," she said, taking in my ragged appearance.

"Help me out of this gown will you?" I asked, ignoring the hidden question in her voice. The girl did as I'd asked, though I could sense her curiosity as clearly as if she'd written it on her forehead. I took off my slippers and tossed them against the wall with more force than I'd intended while Clara moved to unpin the headdress from my hair.

"Was the man from last night there?" she asked with an attempt to be coy. Even a mention of him made me feel flushed, and I immediately recalled the feeling of his arms around me as we danced.

"Perhaps," I answered shortly, I didn't want to dwell on him, since I was quite sure I wouldn't see him anymore.

"I see. And did you dance with Prince Sebastian?" she wondered, calmly.

"Yes, and let's just say it wasn't what I expected. Right now is not a good time to be my friend Clara, and I don't wish to get you involved in my foolishness. Phoebe and her family can't be very pleased with me at the moment, and I'd hate for them to take their anger out on you,"

"What happened?" Clara wondered.

"I insulted Prince Sebastian to his face, and practically the whole court overheard," I admitted. I wasn't ashamed at what I'd said, only that I'd been so rash as to have gotten caught. Still, if I didn't tell Sebastian what I truly thought of him I wouldn't be doing him any favors. He needed to know how ridiculous he was behaving, and honestly, I didn't trust the fellow as far as I could throw him.

"You insulted the Prince?" Clara laughed, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I called him boring, which was probably the worst thing I could have ever said to him. It was true though, compared to the stranger from last night he was boring," I admitted.

"So you did dance with the stranger, then," Clara squealed, and I narrowed my eyes a little.

"You're awfully delighted about that," I questioned suspiciously.

"Of course I am. I told you that he's your true love didn't I?"

"Oh for goodness sake Clara, I danced with him one time. It was an excellent one time, but I've decided that I must not have very good taste in men. In fact, I think it would be better if I swore them off for the next- I don't know, one-hundred years?"

"Honestly milady," Clara sighed.

"What, not long enough?"

"So you've had an error of judgement. Anyone in the whole city could have told you that Prince Sebastian was a fop," she said.

"And yet, nobody bothered."

"You have to admit you're rather stubborn milady," she answered, and she did have a point.

I collapsed on my bed, drowning myself in the ample covers. It might be my last day in the manor after all, since I was likely to be kicked out in the morning. It would bring shame to Phoebe's family were they to harbor a woman so foolish as to insult the prince after all, though I hoped they were courteous enough to wait until I'd gotten some rest.

"I'm going to sleep," I muttered. I was still exhausted after my adventure the night before, and I knew the carriage ride home would offer little in the way of comfort. I had mixed feelings about going back to the country. Even after only a few days in High City I had had enough of the betrayal and backstabbing that I guess I'd never discovered when I was younger. Now that I had, with Phoebe and Sebastian both, I did feel inclined to wash my hands of the whole thing.

But then there was the stranger. I wondered if he'd become my new fixation like Sebastian, but I hoped not, because I wasn't sure if my heart could take another monumental let down. He was mysterious yes, but I barely knew him. Certainly not well enough to harbor an unrequited romance on a whim.

As I drifted to sleep I kept remembering our dance, and how much he made me laugh and think and feel things I'd never felt before. I didn't hear Clara leave, or Phoebe's family return from the masquerade. I did, however, hear Clara pounding on my door to wake me up the next morning.

"Milady, quickly! You must get up at once!" she exclaimed, swinging the door open and rustling through my dresses, pulling one out after another. My eyes shot open as I jumped out from under the warm covers.

"Am I being evicted already?" I asked, with a groan.

"Not yet, there's too much commotion for the Duke and Duchess to be worrying about that now," she exclaimed, tossing me one of my favorite white gowns with green embroidery around the sleeves and hem.

"Put it on milady, hurry, there's no time!" she squealed.

"No time for what? Tell me what's going on!' I said, though I was still hastily putting on the gown so she could do up the lacing in the back. She lunged for my hairbrush like a monster was after her and combed out my hair, almost violently, before putting it in a simple plait and declaring me ready to go.

She nearly pushed me out the door, but I managed to grab hold of the frame and stand my ground so I could get an answer to my question.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's happening!"

"The Crown Prince's emissary has arrived. He's been going around from house to house all morning with news of the impending marriage," she exclaimed, breathing heavily from all her exertion before.

"Theron's getting married?" I asked, almost shocked. Clara just shook her head enthusiastically before ushering me out the door and down the stairs.

"You'll just have to see milady, I can't explain it," she said, and I found myself running down the grand staircase, so caught up was I in Clara's excitement.

I almost ran straight in to Lady Ellen, who threw me a look of disdain, before my eyes drifted to my friend. Her eyes didn't look at me at all. Instead they were fixated on the emissary and burning with ice cold anticipation. The older man cleared his throat and presented us with a golden pillow, whereupon sat a shoe. I stared at it for a while, since it looked quite familiar, only I couldn't quite place it.

Phoebe's self-assured gaze faltered as she regarded the shoe with as much curiosity as I had.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Theron James Christopher Rudolph, son of His Majesty King James the second to his name and Queen Isabel of the Northlands has announced that his bride to be shall be the woman whose foot fits within this shoe."

For all of his eccentricities, I never thought Theron mad, but there was no other reasonable explanation for the proclamation I'd just heard. After all, how could one possibly find their true love based on the size of a shoe? Hundreds of women at the ball must have had the same shoe size, so it hardly seemed like an effective way of discovering someone, even if she were hidden behind a mask. Honestly, couldn't he just have asked for her name?

The Duke looked quite passive at the news, which was stark in contrast to Phoebe and her mother, who both appeared to be completely aghast. It seemed to me that Phoebe had quite anticipated the news that she would be Theron's bride, and considering the shoe wasn't gilded with gold it certainly wasn't hers. However, you'd never know it for how they began to act.

"Phoebe my child, how could you have been so careless as to have lost your shoe?" Lady Ellen exclaimed with a tittering laughter.

"I've no clue mother, I suppose I was just in a tizzy after having danced with the Crown Prince so many times. But Lord Emissary, the shoe is most certainly mine, isn't it Honoria?" she said, looking to me for confirmation. Her expression gave me no room to go against her. I hoped that if I did go along with her I wouldn't be tossed out of her home unceremoniously. Instead I might be given a little bit more time to prepare myself to leave. Still, if it wasn't Phoebe that Theron found himself enamored with then I could hardly say it was- and how foolish would I look if the shoe didn't actually fit. Instead, I answered as neutrally as possible.

"I can't quite remember, but it is definitely possible," I said with a false smile. Still, the emissary hardly looked amused.

"I've been instructed to allow all the young ladies of the house to try on the shoe. Please sit Lady Phoebe, Lady Honoria," he demanded while a servant quickly brought a chair into the room.

"It's not your shoe though Honor, isn't that right?" Phoebe said, gripping my arm just a little too tightly.

"It is of no importance. I've been ordered to have all young ladies try on the slipper, so try it you will. You first Lady Phoebe." The emissary certainly wasn't one to fall for feminine wiles. He was all business, and I almost respected him for it.

Phoebe sat in the chair as gracefully as she could manage before the emissary tried to fit the shoe on her foot. As I suspected, it wasn't her slipper at all. In fact, Phoebe's foot was so large she could barely manage to jam her toes inside. For someone as delicate looking as she was, she certainly had large feet, and she wasn't giving up either. She was determined to get that shoe to fit, though the emissary was not going to tolerate her attempts any longer.

"Next," he drawled, hastily removing the shoe from her foot and gesturing for me to sit down in her place. I did so, only because he seemed a man that liked efficiency and I didn't want to upset him. I didn't envy his job, making nearly a hundred women try on the same shoe- that was dealing with far too many strange feet for my liking.

As I looked again at the shoe I could feel my stomach lurch. The familiarity of the shoe that I'd felt when looking at it from afar became pure recognition as I saw the water stains I'd earned the night before while I'd walked in the rain. How my poor slipper had ended up in royal care I'd no idea, since I clearly recalled tossing them away in my room the night before. And then, from the corner of my eye, I saw Clara standing stoically on the staircase and my chest clenched. It was Clara. It had to have been, but what reason she might have had to give my slipper away I'd no idea. All I knew was that we were going to have a good, long chat as soon as I managed to slither my way out of my current predicament.

"On second thought," I muttered, "it's really not my shoe so there's no need to waste your time here Lord Emissary," I said, earning supportive nods from Phoebe and her mother, but a skeptical, raised eyebrow from the emissary that disallowed for any further discussion on the matter.

"My good sir, if I'd lost a shoe, I would certainly know it," I continued with an awkward laugh, for I knew what would happen if I did. The proclamation was quite straightforward. I would have to marry Theron, and as much as I pitied his treatment from the others I wasn't cruel enough to marry him myself. I didn't love him, and as much as we were companionable when we were children, after what I'd done to him in the pig pens I was sure he wouldn't want to marry me either.

My eyes clenched and I moved my legs back and forth so quickly I thought I might kick the man in his face, but I refused to wear the slipper. Yet, quite against my will, I felt the emissary grab hold of my ankle and shove the shoe on my foot quite discourteously. I was about to protest the treatment of my person until I heard the collective gasp from all around me, and I knew I could no longer prolong the inevitable.

Because of course, just as I'd known it would, the slipper fit.

**A/N: **Hello you amazing lovely people! In honor of getting my first Canadian teaching placement I present to you this chapter! Thanks again for the amazing reviews, I adore you all. I also adore my stranger, but that's enough of that.

On a side note, I've been reading a lot of urban fantasy lately, and quite against my will I had a terribly exciting dream that I started to write about so I didn't forget it. It's kind of morphed into a story that I can't let go so I'm self-promoting my (sigh) third work with hopes that although it's vastly different from my current style the heart of it is still the same. I won't stop posting this story or Withered at all though, so no worries, but it was one of those moments when a dream just can't let you go. And you know what they say: If you want to read something that doesn't exist yet, you've got to write it yourself. So that's what I've done. It will be posted later this evening, so please look for it if you want to have some fun.

C.V.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five- Theron**

It would be impossible to describe the horror on Lady Ellen and Phoebe's faces. It was so profound it could probably move a mountain, and was unmatched by any other emotion I'd ever seen- except perhaps my own shock at the knowledge that for some strange reason, I was now affianced to the Crown Prince quite against my will.

As soon as Phoebe managed to collect herself enough to protest with the Lord Chamberlain, she did so, her eyes welling up with contrived tears that I was sure she'd learned to conjure up at will.

"That's impossible! Honoria must have stolen my slipper, it's the only explanation! She didn't even dance with the Crown Prince the whole night since she left early after insulting Prince Sebastian! Everybody knows that!" she wailed. Despite the fact I was certain she was a liar and the slipper didn't fit her anyway, I was inclined to agree with some of her arguments at least.

"Lady Phoebe is correct sir, I didn't dance with the prince so you see it's quite impossible for me to be the one he's looking for," I said as confidently as I could manage, both Phoebe and her mother nodding in support- I knew it was only because they wished for Phoebe to take my place, but I would take whatever support I could muster.

"I'm sorry Lady Honoria, but I am duty bound to fulfill all of the desires His Highness might have. I will make certain your things are packed and ready to be delivered to the palace."

"My Lord," I continued to protest in an attempt to appeal to the chamberlain's sensibilities. "You must acknowledge how ridiculous this is! That shoe could probably fit half of the ladies at court. Wouldn't it be far more responsible of you to ensure I'm not the only possible candidate for the prince's bride? You'd only be doing your due diligence after all."

He looked pensive at my remark, and for a moment I almost thought he was going to agree with me. I was nearly ready to breathe a heady sigh of relief when I heard someone clamber down the stairs behind me.

"My Lord, I've fetched the other shoe from Lady Honoria's chambers. It's undoubtedly the same one," Clara's voice said lightly. I spun around to glare at her, though she completely ignored my gaze as she made her way to the Chamberlain to present to him the other slipper from last night.

There was no denying it now, and I knew whatever excuse I managed to come up with I would still be going to the palace today, whether I liked it or not- and I certainly did not.

"I've taken the liberty of packing your things milady," she said, gesturing to a number of servants who were carrying trunks of my belongings down the stairs. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. It would have been impossible for her to have packed everything this morning, and I knew then that she was quite prepared for this to have happened. In fact, it was probably she who'd given up my shoe in the first place, and while I didn't know what possible reasons she might have had to do so, I did feel an incredible amount of betrayal. After all, I had been quite honest with her since I'd arrived here, and she'd disregarded all of the things I'd told her- selling me out to Theron for reasons I couldn't comprehend.

"Please My Lord," I begged. It was not above me to plead my case, not when my entire future was at stake.

"I do not wish to marry the Crown Prince, truly I don't. There are a great number of ladies who would be a far superior wife to him than I could ever be." I purposely left Phoebe's name out of the equation, for I'd hate for Theron to be subject to her for the rest of his days either.

Unfortunately, the chamberlain seemed quite unmoved by my words, he merely cleared his throat and beckoned me to follow him with little opportunity for me to object any longer.

There was nothing else I could say. I had been completely defeated now, despite the fact that the only people who wanted me to go to the palace were the Chamberlain and Clara. All the other parties in the room seemed to regard my new position as the fiance of the Crown Prince to be completely distasteful- myself included. I just knew that as soon as I arrived and Theron realized who he'd summoned, I'd be sent away in shame- for the last time he'd seen me I was looking over at him while he was toppled over in the pig pen. It was hardly a memory he'd cherish, of that I was certain.

I looked over at Phoebe and her family, who were all gazing at me with feelings that ranged from incredulity to sheer rage. I wasn't sure what to say to them. I didn't think there was anything to say. It was obvious that I was no longer welcome in the manor, and even should my invitation linger I would have had no desire to stay anyway. Still, the palace wasn't where I wished to go. I missed my mother and the countryside- as shocking as it was to admit such a thing to myself. I couldn't even imagine what mother would think if she heard about my situation- I'd come to High City to woo Sebastian after all, and now I was to marry his brother. Surely she'd be confused, or ashamed. Probably both, so I needed to return home before the news ever reached her ears.

I was so wrong when I came here-so terribly wrong about everything, and I was so frustrated with myself for being naive to what High City was really like. My mother had tried to warn me, and I'd ignored her. Perhaps I'd been to young to see it when I'd lived here before, or maybe I'd just been unwilling to notice what was right in front of me because I wasn't being targeted by some noble better than I was.

"Come now Lady Honoria, we haven't time to dally. The Crown Prince awaits you," the chamberlain said, his voice pulling me out of my thoughtful reverie. The palace guards were looking at me suspiciously, as if they were about ready to drag me out of the manor if it became necessary. I contemplated trying to run away, but thought better of it- I would leave the manor with as much grace as I still possessed and look for an escape route along the way. Taking a deep breath while deliberately avoiding Clara, who was struggling with the the bags she'd already packed, I followed after them.

"My Lord, I'm hardly in a fit state to meet the Crown Prince. I've only just woke up. Is there any way I can make myself more presentable before seeing him?" I argued, hoping I could at least manage to buy myself some time in that way. Perhaps I could find a way to escape. I mightn't have any belongings, but I was certain I could find some merchant to take me home for a hefty reward upon a safe delivery. It might be a blow to our finances at home, but considering the alternative it would be well worth the cost. My brief hopes were quickly dashed when I was denied my request by the chamberlain though.

"I have my orders Lady Honoria. I am to bring you straight to the Prince," he drawled, not considering my words for even the briefest of moments as we got into the waiting carriage. A finer vehicle I'd never seen, as it was inlaid with gold and sapphires. The inside was furnished with deep blue velvet, and crystals hung from the ceiling that chimed together as we rode.

"I'm sure the Crown Prince wouldn't want to be disgraced by his future wife's appearance," I pressed, looking out the window morosely.

"I'm sure he doesn't care my lady," he replied, his eyes crinkling together in mirth. Stubborn fool. I didn't know what he found so amusing, though it was incredibly frustrating.

"I'm not sure what is funny about this situation Lord Chamberlain. I feel I've made it quite clear that I have no desire to marry Prince Theron, and yet you make light of my unhappiness!"

Abandoning his former serenity, possibly because of the privacy the carriage offered, the older man actually chuckled.

"I am sorry to offend you Lady Honoria, it is only that His Highness warned me that bringing you to the palace would be a great struggle, and I oughtn't let you out of my sight. I admit I didn't believe his words, but I see now he was not exaggerating about your willfulness. However, if you are plotting your escape you need not bother."

I practically screeched in frustration, but instead resigned myself to my fate. We were almost at the palace anyhow and there was no where left to run. I slumped down in the carriage seat, refusing to utter another syllable until I met the Crown Prince. I would need the energy to give him a piece of my mind, after all.

I knew now I'd never be able to return home, not unless I managed to convince Prince Theron he'd made a grievous error in judgement. I held out hope that he would realize the mistake immediately and send me away- I wouldn't even care if he did so in the most humiliating way possible as long I was able to leave both him and this place for good. Yet I couldn't help but wonder if humiliating me was his plan. After what I'd done to him he had every right to try and seek his revenge upon me- and leaving me in disgrace after an annulled marriage would certainly do the trick.

After we arrived at the palace I was escorted immediately to the menagerie. I had to admit I hadn't anticipated a reception there. It seemed far more likely that a prince should meet his bride in the throne room with his parents in attendance. Instead, I had a feeling that our first encounter in years would be altogether private. In some ways I was glad, for I'd have the opportunity to shout at him all I wished with only the animals as an audience. Still, alone I wondered if I'd feel even more uncomfortable since the setting would be far more intimate. I was certain there were things he wished to say to me, things that I knew I wouldn't want to hear no matter how true they might have been. Perhaps, if I apologized for the things that I'd done so long ago he'd let me go. It was worth a shot, and it wasn't as if my apology would be insincere, since I truly did regret being cruel to him back then. I understood now, at least a little, how terrible his existence must have been.

In daylight the menagerie was much more alive than it had been at night. The birds in their cages were awake and singing and the flowers had opened to greet the sun. Young couples strolled along the pathways, watching me with great interest as I was led by the guards to a place I hadn't yet visited. I wondered if everyone knew of my purpose there, if they were aware of what the prince had decreed- but if they did they didn't show it, and if it weren't for the guards flanking me on both sides I doubted I'd have been noticed at all- unless to remark upon my general state of dishevelment.

I was led to a more private area of the menagerie, where a small pond full of white lilies trickled serenely. It was a beautiful place, and not at all where I'd expected to be taken.

I was surprised however, when it wasn't Theron who emerged from behind one of the golden birdcages suspended from the trees, but the stranger whom I'd danced with the night before. I realized I really ought to learn his name, for it was hardly polite to keep referring to him as a stranger. I couldn't help but flush as I watched him before he noticed I'd arrived. He was turned away from me, his attention completely focused elsewhere for the moment.

He wore a thick leather glove, and on it sat a great, white gyrfalcon. It was a prized hunting bird in the country, though few could afford to own one save the royal family- but I recognized it from the tales I'd been told of its beauty. With a gentle push he launched the creature into the air and it flew around the golden turrets of the palace, its white wings capturing the sunlight as it turned back and forth across the blue sky. For a moment, I forgot why I'd even been brought to the palace as I watched the bird- and its owner, completely captivated as he whistled for it to return to his arm.

Yet the moment ended the instant the bird was returned to its cage, and the stranger turned his face to me. For now, in the light of the sun and without the obstruction of a mask, I realized that the stranger was not a stranger at all.

I didn't expect my heart to ache as much as it did, but I felt like my whole chest was being constricted as if in a vice. The feeling was so foreign to me that I nearly toppled over, and I only managed to catch myself by taking hold of the guard who was standing next to me.

And then that pervasive ache turned to anger- a fury unlike any I'd ever known before.

"Congratulations Your Highness. Very well played," I rasped, the bitterness in my voice as clear as my new found understanding of everything that had happened between him and I since I'd arrived.

"Did you know who I was at the start? Was it amusing for you to disguise yourself as a mysterious foreigner to make a simpleton out of me?"

Theron's face remained impassive, but he gestured for the Lord Chamberlain and the guards to leave us be with a quick wave of his hand. Removing the leather glove and placing it next to the falcon's cage he approached me, and my heart began palpitating so fast I feared it would leap from my chest.

"Is that what you think I was doing?" he wondered, and the pang in my heart returned as I wondered how I could have ever mistaken him as anyone else. Certainly he was no longer the Piggy-Pock Face he'd been when we were younger. In fact, he had grown up to be every bit as handsome as his brother- but those eyes should have been engraved in my memory. The same grey eyes had burned at me with the sadness and hurt that accompanies the betrayal of a friend, and I should never have forgotten them.

"I don't see what else you could have hoped to accomplish. But if you're done your little game than I suggest you let me go home now."

"You're angry with me, though I should think you'd be grateful. If it weren't for me you'd still be swooning over my brother like a simpering fool," he laughed, albeit bitterly, and I grew even more enraged.

"I discovered his character on my own well enough, thank you very much. But you are right, I am certainly a fool- fool enough to fall for your rouse when I should have known better."

"You said yourself that one can't trust anyone in this city," he remarked impassively.

"I should have followed my own advice. Was this your plan from the very start? To affiance yourself to me and then call off the engagement. Nobody would want me then, but that's what you want isn't it? Will you have your revenge upon me then?"

"You are so convinced I intend to do you harm, but have you not considered I am completely sincere in my proposal- though I needed help to orchestrate it without revealing my identity to your hosts. The last thing I needed was the ridiculous attentions of Lady Phoebe and her entourage," he said, his eyes wincing at the prospect before continuing.

"Still, far better to marry you than some stranger who would prove endlessly tiresome, though I hadn't even considered it until I met you trying to steal those feathers. I decided if I had to be married- and I do have to, better to be someone who I can be companionable with."

"You find our banter companionable?"

"Immeasurably so. Don't you?" I did, more than I could express, but I'd never admit that to him. Never.

"But you don't love me! How can you marry someone you don't even care for?"

"It's true, I don't love you. But I did once, long ago. Before Idara and before all of that Piggy-Pock Face nonsense, back when this city and my brother hadn't changed you. Your spirit was indomitable and I always envied you for it. It's true I hated you for a long time Honor, and I blamed you for so much of what went wrong in my life until I realized something. The strength I'd so admired in you was taken from you, this city tore it out, until only weakness and the desire to be accepted by people worth far less than you were all that was left. That is what I intend to change when I am king, and no one can aid me in that pursuit better than you."

I was left completely beside myself at his speech. How was I meant to respond? Ought I be flattered he'd thought so highly of me? Or insulted that he felt I wasn't worth being admired any longer. Perhaps I should feel admiration for his ambition.

Yet, the only emotion I was certain of was, that no matter what he said, I was still angry. I had no intention of marrying him- whether that fit into Theron's grand plan or not. What frustrated me most of all though, was that I'd been undeniably attracted to him, and if I'd known the truth about who he was right away, I didn't know what I would have felt or done. But I hadn't been given the option. All of my choices had been stripped away from me just like when my father had died and I'd been forced to leave everything I knew behind.

"If you want a wife whom you'll find to be companionable I fear, Your Highness, that you'll need to look elsewhere. I have no intention of letting this situation stand. You claim to be far better than the others in High City, but you're just as selfish as the rest of them, and I want nothing to do with you!" I shouted. Tears were threatening to fall from my face, but I hadn't cried in years and had no intention of giving him the satisfaction.

I may not have known where I was planning on storming off to, but all I knew was that I needed to leave Theron immediately- because until I did I knew that awful, aching feeling in my heart would never stop hurting.

**A/N:** **Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! In all of my stories it always makes me ridiculously happy to see people make predictions and it seems to be happening quite often in reviews lately with this, Withered and Her Weight in Gold. I hope some of you were thrilled to discover you were right at the end of this chapter! Please keep them coming, because I like to see what is rolling through people's heads when they're reading! It definitely helps me see if I'm on the right track.**

**C.V.**


End file.
